ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cole
"''I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!" - Cole '''Cole' is the Black Ninja of Earth. His father, Lou, wanted him to be a dancer, but it wasn't his true calling, so he then ran away to become a Ninja instead. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd) along with the other three Ninja. Cole was the third ninja to unlock his full potential. Background As a child, Cole ran away from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts That his father, who forced him to sing and dance, sent him to. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago that no one else has ever scaled before. He is also said to have always been trying to do dangerous tasks on his own. But in the episode Home, his father is mentioned when Cole recieves a letter. His father thought that Cole was learning how to be a performer, but, eventually he revealed the truth and his father accepts it. Appearance Cole has the basic LEGO body with yellow flesh. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He wears a black ninja costume with a grey belt and ropes that whind around his upper body, clipped on by a gold medallion that resembles the Earth Dragon. For more images on Cole's appearence in his different ninja suits, click here. Personality Cole is the smart, steady and calm leader of the ninjas. He knows when to give orders and when to let his fellow ninjas follow their own instinct. He has a complicated relationship with his father, a performer who wishes for him to follow in his footsteps, but accepts Cole as a ninja, eventually allowing him to unlock his true potential. Trivia *Cole used to be afraid of dragons, but after he met Rocky, the Earth Dragon, he got over it. *His father, Lou, is first seen in The Royal Blacksmith. *His hobbies include rock climbing. *Cole believes in doing as much planning as possible and often doesn't sleep at night before a battle. *He is voiced by Kirby Morrow. *His name, Cole, may be a pun on the fossil fuel, Coal, which is found in the earth. However, this may not be true, as Cole is an actual name. *Cole also seems interested in cooking, although the other ninja make fun of his cooking. In Can of Worms, he tries to make Violet Berry Soup. *He also seems to be a talented artist. *Cole was the third ninja to unlock his full potential. *His weapon becomes a Tread Assault, which is actually quite small although in the sets, it is the biggest ninja vehicle. *One of the reasons for his strained relationship with his father is conflict over his failure to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, the most difficult dance move ever created, which Lou had expected him to perform as a child. Interestingly, Cole did master the technique shortly before unlocking his true potential and even found a way to use it in battle with the Serpentine. Gallery ColeFinal.png|Cole in regular form Cole ZX1.png|Cole in ZX form ColeEarthy.png|Cole's Artwork 143px-ColeZX.png|Cole ZX's Artwork 185px-Coletruck.PNG|Cole's tread assault. cole spinjitsu.png|Cole's spinjitsu ColeRelax.png ColeCard.jpg|Cole's character card. Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_12_23_12_PM.png downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Cole's Earth Symbol Cole's Tread Assault.jpg|Cole's Tread Assault Team opening.png|Cole with the rest of the team. 2112-1.jpg DownloadD055DCF42AEBD401C27A1EBDC9577C79.jpg Rock Force.png|Cole in Rock Force Cole ep.7.png Alone withou samurai x ep.6.png Four ninjas1 ep.6.png Ninja training outpost1.jpg Ninja training outpost.jpg 2112-1.jpg Cole awesome.jpg|Cole lifting up Jay and Nya Chrome 2012-04-24 18-11-01-02.jpg|Cole in NRG form 2112-0000-xx-33-1.jpg 6409006441_7ff74e8c98.jpg 6409125929_9680978915.jpg 6476623495_77680a781c.jpg 6759335611_f8e32af852.jpg 5522966211_5c8805e5b8.jpg 5522939485_91e3263b8a.jpg 5353112583_2ab0d71abd.jpg 6288298140_4979a3d7f3.jpg Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters